Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2
PlayStation 2 PlayStation Portable | genre = Otome Adventure | modes = Single player | ratings = | platforms = Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable | media = 1 × DVD-ROM | requirements = | input = }} is an otome adventure game developed by Ruby Party and published by Koei. It was originally released for PC, and has since been ported to PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 is the 2nd main entry in the Haruka series, and it is a part of Ruby Party's Neoromance label. Story Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 takes place 100 years after the prior game, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Kyō, which resembles Kyoto in the Heian period, is in turmoil because of a power struggle going on between the emperor and the retired emperor, and the people of Kyō are falling into desperation, fearing the coming of the end of the world. Karin, a modern-day high school girl, is summoned to be the who will save Kyō. However, there is already a Ryūjin no Miko in Kyō who has been recognized by the retired emperor, and the eight men chosen as Karin's do not believe that Karin is really the Miko. Characters Main characters *' **Age: 16 **Seiyū: (drama CDs and OVA only - Karin is unvoiced in the game) :The chosen Miko of the Ryūjin. Though Karin is known as the , she fills the same position as the heroine of the prequel game. Though most of her character traits are determined by the player, she is generally portrayed as a straightforward, generous girl who is not overly concerned with minor details. *' **Age: 26 **Seiyū: : . Yoritada is a swordsman in the retired emperor's army, the . He is calm and dependable, but he is also reticent, and has a difficult time expressing his emotions. Having decided that he need only obey the commands of his master, Yoritada avoids acting on his own will. *' **Age: 20 **Seiyū: : and the older brother of Taira no Chitose, the other Ryūjin no Miko. A member of the Taira clan, a lesser noble family, Katsuzane works in the Imperial court. Sharp-tongued and short tempered, he is a lone wolf who avoids others. He and Isato are foster brothers, and while they were childhood friends, Katsuzane now feels indebted to Isato. Katsuzane dislikes court society, and scorns nobles who expect him to rise in rank because his sister is the Miko. *' **Age: 17 **Seiyū: : . Isato is an apprentice sohei (warrior priest), and though neutral in the governmental power struggle, he leans toward the retired emperor. An energetic youth, he is easily angered, but has an essentially kind personality. He likes looking after others and loves children. Isato has a cold side as well, manifested in his prejudice against nobles. *' **Age: 16 **Seiyū: : . Akifumi is the current emperor's younger brother and the crown prince. Despite his high standing he is not at all prideful, and treats everyone he meets kindly. While on one hand he seems to be the ideal crown prince, gossip circulates in the court saying that his light-colored hair, reminiscent of the Oni Clan, makes him unsuitable. Akifumi also has a romantic side, and he lavishes praise on the main character, calling her a ten'nyo. *' **Age: 23 **Seiyū: : . A successor of the line of Fujiwara regents, Yukitaka holds concurrent posts in the imperial court as assistant police commissioner and councillor. He sides with the retired emperor. He is dedicated to his work, serious, and has a thirst for knowledge. He strives to judge all things impartially. Though Yukitaka is generally calm and morderate in temperament, his past with Hisui can cause him to lose his cool. *' **Age: 31 **Seiyū: : . Hisui is the chieftain of a group of pirates who headquarter in Iyo (modern Ehime Prefecture). He is neutral in the power struggle, but the emperor better serves his interests. Despite his rough profession he is a well cultivated and refined cassanova. Hisui is aloof, refuses to be tied down by any obligation, and it is difficult to predict his behavior. He will not involve himself in anything he finds uninteresting. *' **Age: 19 **Seiyū: : . Motomi is a nobleman of the Murakami branch of the Minamoto clan, and he works as a court official in the Ministry of Ceremonies. He sides with the retired emperor. A young man who deports himself with excessive modesty in order to avoid inconveniencing others, Motomi is unused to praise, and is bewildered when others do praise him. He is delicate and his feelings are easily hurt, but he longs to be of use to others. *' **Age: 21 **Seiyū: : . Yasutsugu is an onmyōji from the same clan as Yasuaki in the prequel. He is neutral in the governmental power struggle, but favors the emperor. He is logical, and voices only facts and his true feelings, and so he tends to be perceived as being cold. Yasutsugu is a capable onmyōji, but he believes himself to be inferior to the previous Genbu of Earth, and this troubles him. *' **Age: 10 **Seiyū: :A descendant of the , whose duty is to assist the Miko. Misono is her older twin brother. Everyone except Misono calls her Yukari-hime. She is the one person who believes that the main character is the Ryūjin no Miko from the very beginning. Yukari has a strong sense of duty and a serious personality that belies her age. *' **Age: 10 **Seiyū: :Like his younger twin sister, Misono is a descendant of the Star Clan. He is very protective of Yukari. Misono possesses a maturity beyond his age, and tends to be haughty towards people of lower social standing. He has little interest in assisting the main character. Secondary characters *' **Age: 19 **Seiyū: :Kazuhito is a half-brother to the current emperor. He sides with the retired emperor. He is haughty and has a strong persecution complex as well as a hot temper. Kazuhito seems to act younger than his age. He believes that he was wrongly passed over for the position of Crown Prince, and hates Akifumi because of it. *' **Age: 35 **Seiyū: :Tokitomo was appointed Kazuhito's guardian by the retired emperor, and Tokitomo obeys Kazuhito's orders without question. Within his heart, he doubts that Kazuhito's abmitions are just, and his sense of duty wars with his conscience. *' **Age: 15 **Seiyū: :The Ryūjin no Miko whom the retired emperor acknowledges. In contrast to her ephemeral looks, she is an obstinate girl who possesses strong opinions. Chitose is the who represents the yin aspect of the Ryūjin. She is the younger sister of Taira no Katsuzane. *' **Age: 24 **Seiyū: :A shirabyoshi dancer to whom the retired emperor has taken a fancy. While on one hand she acts on Chitose's behalf, there is inconsistency between her words and actions, as she herself denies doing so. Shirin loves Akuram, and would do anything, no matter how reprehensible, to win his affection. *' **Age: 26 **Seiyū: :This mysterious man is the first person whom the main character meets upon being summoned to Kyō, and he appears before her occasionally throughout the game. Akuram is a perfectionist, and has a domineering nature. Though charismatic, he has no respect for anyone but himself. See also *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 *Angelique Series External links *Koei's Neoromance site *Haruka at Neo-Romance.net Category:2001 video games Category:Otome games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:遙かなる時空の中で2